Mission's End
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: Just a little idea i had in mind. Rated M for coarse language and such scenes.
1. Chapter 1

I know it has a bit of a repeat, sorry bout that but you have to deal with it.

Mission's End.

Tarika woke up with a start. Her heart was beating and she looked around when she realized that she was in her home.

Tarika: itna bura sapna? OMG I hope Abhijeet comes quick from his mission and that he is perfectly fine.

Suddenly her phone rang and she lunged for it. She looked at it and saw that it was Abhijeet. She quickly picked it up.

Tarika (quickly): HELLO ABHIJEET!?

Abhi (hoarse voice): Tarika… Help me please. Bachao!

Tarika (scared and almost crying): Abhijeet! Kahan ho tum? Kya hua?

Abhi: I'm still there.

Tarika: KAHAN!

She was almost about to have a heartattack.

Suddenly she heard laughter on the other end.

Tarika: What the Fuck?!

Abhi: Eyy Tarika mind your language.

Tarika: Tum kahan ho?!

Abhi (smiling): Ghar pe.

Tarika: What?!

Abhi: Haan Tarika abhi aiya aur socha thoda mazak karlo.

Tarika: ABHIJEET! AISA KOI MAZAK KARTA HAI KYA! JAAN NIKALI MERI.

Abhi: Sorry Tarika.

Tarika (crying): Kya sorry hain?!

Abhi: Arrey Tarika are you crying?

Tarika: No fuck you.

She hung up and threw the phone aside.

Abhijeet looked at the phone.

Abhi: She hung up? Better go see her.

He knew that whenever Tarika swore she was either really upset or mad.

He drove to her house and knocked on the door. No one answered so he opened the door with the spare key he had.

He went in and called her name.

Abhi: Tarika!? Tarika? Kahan ho?

Still he got no answer.

He went upstairs to her room and opened the door slowly.

He saw her phone in front of him broken.

Abhi: Shit lagta hai bohot gusse mai hai.

He looked further and saw Tarika sitting in the corner of her room crying.

Abhi (surprised): Tarika!? Why are you crying?

He walked over to her and kneeled down beside her.

He gently touched her shoulder and she pushed it away roughly.

Abhi: Arrey Tarika itna gussa?

Tarika: SHUT UP ABHIJEET MAIN TUMSE KOI BAAT NAHI KARNA CHATI. Go away.

Abhi: Maine tou bas Chota sa mazak kiya tha aur tumne itna seriously le liya.

She looked up and Abhijeet saw her eyes glistening in the dark room from the moon.

Tarika: Chota sa Mazak? Yeh tumhe chota sa mazak laga?! I was about to have a heart attack and your saying that yeh sab mazak hai.

Abhi (softly): I didn't know you cared for me this much Tarika.

Tarika: Kyun tum nahi karte kya?

She started him in the eyes.

Abhi: nahi Tarika mera woh matlab nahi tha.

Tarika: What if I called you in the middle of the night right after you have nightmare and said ki Abhijeet mujhe koi rape kara hai tou tum kya karte…

Abhi (putting his hand over her mouth): SHHH Tarika aisa mat kaho.

He hugged her tightly.

Tarika: Dard hota hai na? Mujhe b hua.

Abhi: I'm sorry Tarika, please maaf kardo.

Tarika: Agar tumhe kuch hojata tou mera kya hota?

Abhi (smiling): Kuch nahi kisi aur ko dhoonda leti jo mera jaisa nahi hai. Idiot.

Tarika: Abhijeet!

She hit him in the chest still in his hug.

Abhi (making a face): Ouch!

Tarika pulling away: Kya hua?

Abhi (trying to hide his pain): Ku kuch nahi.

Tarika: Abhijeet mujse jhoot bol re ho?

Abhi: No seriously it's nothing.

Tarika getting up: Abhijeet get up!

Abhi: Huh?

Tarika: Utho!

He got up like an obedient child. Tarika hid her smile.

She made him on the bed and started to undo his buttons.

Abhi: Arrey Arrey yeh kya kar rahi ho? Mere faida waida tou nahi utha rahi na?

Tarika blushing: Oh shut up Abhijeet.

She continued undoing the rest of the buttons and he wrapped his hands around her as she did.

He felt her smooth soft bare legs, since she was wearing shorts.

Tarika: Abhijeet stop it.

Abhi: Tum ne shuru kiya.

He said signaling to her hands.

She blushed and looked down and then regretted it. Abhijeet smiled. She moved back and made him stand. She went behind him and pulled his shirt off and came back to the front and saw his chest, which had a bandage around it. Her eyes went wide.

Tarika (angrily): Abhijeet yeh kya hai?

Abhi: Kuch nahi choti se chot hai.

Tarika: Yeh tumhe choti se chot lag rahi hai?

Abhijeet just started at her.

Tarika: Stay here I'll be right back. He watched her go.

Abhi (thinking): I can't believe I used to use her, she such a sweet innocent girl who got a big flirt in her life, but she's the bomb man. Koi b usse apna bana chata hoga and she chose me. That's it no more playing around, I'm gonna love her more than anything and make her feel like a princess. I'm gonna pamper and make her feel precious.

She went and brought the first aid kit. She made him sit on the bed. She applied antiseptic on his wound and he flinched and kept moving around.

Tarika (glaring at him): Can you not sit still for two minutes.

He nodded no. She smirked.

Abhi: Kya hua has kyun rahi ho?

She pushed him down and made him lie down on the bed. She climbed over him and sat on his stomach.

Abhi: Uff Tarika kya kar rahi ho.

Tarika: Tumhare ilaj.

Abhi: Aise?

Tarika: Haan tum aise hilo gai tou nahi.

Abhijeet smiled. She lightly touched his wound and he closed his eyes and his hands which were on Tarika's thighs clenched together scratching her unintentionally but lightly.

Tarika felt it but didn't say anything.

Abhi: Ouch Tarika dhire.

Tarika: sorry.

Abhi: Waise tum mujhe kya do gai, if I behave like a good boy?

Tarika (without thinking): Jo tumhe chaiye.

She looked up and saw a smirk in Abhijeet's eyes. She suddenly regretted what she had said.

Tarika: Uhh mera matlab…

He interrupted her.

Abhi: Aiyee can't take back what you said.

She frowned and concentrated on his wound.

She wrapped it up and put a bandage on it.

She was about to get off him when he grabbed her around the waist. He sat up with her still on him. So they were sitting face to face.

Abhi: mera gift?

Tarika: Ok what do you want?

Abhi: You.

Tarika: You already have me.

Abhijeet didn't say anything but leaned in kissed her neck lightly.

Tarika: Abhijeet kya kar re ho, chorro mujhe.

She pushed him away lightly and was about to get up again. Abhijeet grabbed her again and turned to the side causing Tarika to slip off him and land on the bed still facing him. He leaned over her.

Abhi (seductively): Tumne kaha ki I can have whatever I want and I want you.

Tarika: Kya matlab?

Abhi: Ab matlab b samjana parega?

Tarika looked at him. He looked so cute with his hair falling in his face and shirtless. She was happy that she had him and she was happier when he had come here to see her when she had hung up on him even though he was tired from a mission.

Abhi (whispering): Kya dekh rahi ho?

Tarika nodded no and pushed him off her and quickly got up.

Abhi: hey! Tarika!

She went to the put the first aid box away and Abhijeet came up behind her and hugged her from behind.

Tarika (whispering): Abhijeet tum jao ab bohot raat hogayi hai aur tum thak gai ho gai.

Abhi: Tarika kyun hua tumhe achanak se?

Tarika: Mujhe kya hua?

Abhi: Accha alright.

He went over and laid down on the bed.

Tarika looked at him surprised.

Tarika (smiling): Abhijeet ghar nahi jana?

Abhi: Nahi… Tumhe jana hai tou jao.

Tarika (surprised): Abhijeet ye mera hi ghar hai.

Abhi: Accha?

Tarika: Abhijeet?

She walked over to him and hovered over him.

He looked at her pretty face.

Abhi: Kya hai?

Tarika: Kuch nahi… Waise did you eat food yet?

Abhi (jokingly): nahi khaane wala tha but I had to come and deal with your madness.

Tarika (annoyed): Excuse me? What do you mean you had to come deal with my madness? Did I tell you to come?

She walked away towards the kitchen.

Abhi: Arrey Tarika I'm sorry I was joking.

He got up and followed her to the kitchen.

Abhi: Tarika…I'm sorry cupcake.

Tarika (in the kitchen): Whatever.

Abhi: Arrey!?

Tarika turning: Kya hai!

Abhi (like a kid): ku kuch nahi.

Tarika: Ok shut up then.

He got on the table behind her and sat down.

Abhi: Tarika kya bana rahi ho?

Tarika: Dhik nahi ra? Akhe hai na tumhari?

Abhi: Ouch.

Tarika rolled her eyes. He got down from the table and stood behind her. She turned around and bumped into him.

Tarika: OUCH! Abhijeet Please go over there and sit down.

She pointed at the couch and he went.

She came 5 minutes later with food on a plate and put it on the table in front of him.

She turned to leave when Abhi grabbed her hand. She turned slightly.

Tarika: Kya hai?

Abhi: Thanks.

She removed his hand and started to walk away when he got up and grabbed her hand again. He turned her around and got mad. She removed her hand from his grip and pushed him accidently hitting his chest and he tripped and fell on the couch.

Abhi: Oww!

He put a hand on his chest.

Tarika's eyes softened and she quickly went over to him.

Tarika: I'm so sorry Abhijeet zada lagi tou nahi na?

She had one knee on the couch and one on the ground. She had her hand on his chest and the other behind his head.

Abhi: Nahi.

He grabbed her hand which was behind his head and pulled it down. She lost her balance and fell on him. He smiled in satisfaction. She tried to get up but he held her down. Suddenly Tarika decided to get naughty with him.

She lifted her head up and looked at him. He looked back at her. She leaned closer to him and kissed his lips gently.

Abhijeet looked at her surprised.

Abhi: Tarika?

Tarika: Hmm?

Abhi: Kya hua?

Tarika: Kuch nahi.

She got up and sat on his thighs and he also got up. She was still sitting on his thighs.

Tarika: You know I love you right?

Abhi (surprised): Yea…

Tarika: Good.

She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and held her tightly or should we save possessively.


	2. Chapter 2

This is for KK and FK. They were asking for the next part of this story. I didn't post it before on FF because it's a little Harsh so read at your own risk.

She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and held her tightly or should we say possessively.

She moved back and got up, he also got up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and she came crashing into him with the sudden jerk. She grabbed his bare shoulder tightly to stop herself from falling. She looked up and Abhijeet was just staring at her. She smiled mischievously and was still staring at her. She leaned up and kissed him. He broke out of his trance and smiled at her. He leaned in kissed her lips and trailed it down to her neck. She closed her eyes and let out a little moan which totally turned Abhijeet on.

Abhi (silently): Tarika don't make such hot noises you make me want to have you.

Tarika (Naughtily): Then have me.

She smirked at him and he lost it.

Abhi: Naughty girl.

He resisted and moved back, He turned around and was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He came crashing into her and she moved back into the wall. Abhijeet came closer and kissed her lips roughly. She wrapped her hands around him and he put his hands on the wall behind her. She kissed him back with the same passion. She turned around and had him backed into the wall. She pressed closer to him and felt his body with hers. She broke the kiss and he whined. She moved back and pulled off her tank top, so now she was only in her bra and shorts.

Abhijeet bit his lip and she smiled. He moved closer and she stepped away again.

Abhi: Tarika!

She smiled and walked closer to him. She put her hand on his chest and dragged it around his back and then came to the front again and he grabbed her hand and pulled it around so she had her back to him with both hands on her waist with Abhijeet holding them. He kissed her neck and she shuddered. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the room. He closed the door with his foot. He put her down and she faced him. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back lightly and walked him to the bed. He hit the edge of the bed and sat down. She pushed him down so he was lying on the bed. She leaned over him and kissed his forehead, nose, cheek and then lips. He closed his eyes and smiled. He hit the edge of arms and she fell on him. He wrapped his hands around her and so she couldn't get up. He turned over so he was on top.

Abhi: I love you Tarika.

Tarika: Love you too.

He reached over and turned the lights off.

He kissed her again and she smiled. He went down and kissed her foot and dragged his kiss up her leg. He kissed her stomach and moved up through her chest to her neck. She put her hands in his hair and closed her eyes. He bit her lightly and sucked on it and she moaned.

He pulled off her shorts and slammed into her and she screamed. He groaned.

Abhi: God Tarika you're so fuckin tight.

She held his arms tightly. He leaned over and kissed her lips. She wrapped her hands around him.

After a bit both were about to fall into deep sleep in each other's arms when Abhi's phone rang.

Abhi (sleepily): Hello Senior inspector Abhijeet here.

Abhi waking up: Laash? Kahan pe? Theek hai hum aare hai.

Abhijeet was about to get up when Tarika grabbed him and pulled him back.

Abhi: Arrey Tarika chorro I have to go.

Tarika: NO! Sachin ko behj do.

Abhi: Tarika…

Tarika: Hmpf! Fine!

She turned to the side and pouted.

Abhijeet looked at her and called Sachin.

Abhi: Hello Sachin? Haan ek laash milli hai tum jake dekh aao main abhi abhi aiya hoon mission se.

Sachin: Yes sir.

Tarika smiled after hearing him but still pretended to be mad.

Abhijeet told him everything and then hung up.

Abhi turning to Tarika: Ab khush?

He got no reply so he kissed her cheek. She smiled and turned around and snuggled close to him and he smiled hugging her. Slowly both dozed off.


End file.
